1. Field of
This invention relates to the field of portable lighting systems. More specifically, the invention comprises a lighting system that provides hands-free illumination for activities in low level light conditions, e.g. at night.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known devices that attach to a person that provide illumination for activities in low level light conditions. Generally, they fall into 2 categories:
A) Lighting systems that allow the user to safely conduct their activities by illuminating their field of vision. These systems are usually lights that the person is holding in their hands or attach to the person's body or garments via straps and/or clips.
B) Devices that alert another person(s) approaching the first person of their presence. This is done usually through flashing and/or constant illumination of a light source, most commonly of a RED colored light for maximum distance visibility with the purpose of avoiding being struck by a vehicle.
Of the lighting systems in Category A that provide hands-free illumination, the most popular systems attach to the user's head via straps, or attach to a bill of a hat. Both of these options are less than desirable as one may not want to have to wear anything on their head when pursuing certain activities. They also require the lighting system to be mounted close to the person's eyes, resulting in the adverse effect of blinding the user. Additionally, these systems move with the head, so when a user looks up at an approaching vehicle, there's a potential of temporarily blinding the oncoming driver.